Connection
by SmilingZebra
Summary: Erik becomes concerned with Charles' growing obsession with Cerebro. X-Men: First Class. Reviews would be super lovely.


The lights had been dimmed, ghosting the room with soft shadows and comforting colours. It could have been considered a relaxing atmosphere. The only sounds escaping the room was a low hum from the advanced technology and the occasional defeated sigh.

Erik Lehnsherr sat crossed legged on the smooth concrete flooring. An abandoned book lay on his lap, pages crumpled with tension and concern. His limbs were stiff and his back ached in protest against his regular fidgeting. His tired eyes remained focused and alert, fixed upon the room's other occupant. Erik's brow creased further at the image presented in front of him.

 _Cerebro._

Glancing at his wristwatch, Erik began his calculations. _2 hours 37 minutes._

He closed his eyes and shook his head weakly. Leaning his head forward slightly, Erik huffed out a breath and allowed his senses to track his surroundings for the comforting weight of metal. Once located, he felt the tension from his body begin to cease. This lasted for a total of 8 seconds before the exterior sounds seeped through into his consciousness. The continuous harsh scratching of the coordinates being marked, the tap-tap-tapping of approaching footsteps, and the constant low humming emitting from Cerebro. Erik sighed and opened his eyes, he lifted his face to stare at his friend.

There Charles stood. As usual, the helmet was placed upon his head, various wires and tubes hooking him up to the machine. The bright light from the helmet greatly contrasted the soothing darkness that engulfed the room. It made Erik's eyes squint. He lowered his focus from the helmet to glance at Charles' hands. His knuckles were tensed white around the handrails on either side of his body and from what Erik could see, they were shining slightly with sweat. The scene was beginning to greatly unsettle the German man. However, the thing that unsettled Erik the most was Charles' expression. Physically, Charles was here in the room with him, but he wasn't really. Mentally, Charles was everywhere. He was everywhere and everyone, and the strain of this power was displayed as clear as day on his face. The telepath's face was paler than usual and it was slightly sheened with sweat, while his jaw appeared locked with tension. His eyes were possibly the most disturbing. They were open wide and staring across the room, and yet they were also somewhere else. They were open but unseeing, wide but highly unfocused. It made Erik feel sick.

At this particular moment, Hank decided to re-enter the room, which thankfully drew Erik out of his darkening thoughts.

Erik twisted his head in Hank's direction and cleared his unused throat, "I think it's time we finish here."

Upon hearing Erik's voice, Hank jumped slightly, which earned a smirk to cross over the German's features. The young man managed to avoid eye contact as he stuttered, "Yes. I agree. I was just about to start shutting everything down." He awkwardly stumbled towards the panel.

Erik's smirk grew in size at the other man's reactions. Stretching his back carefully, he groaned upon hearing the various cracks escaping. He huffed in a breath and began his journey into a standing position. Picking up his forgotten book, he mentally cursed at its current poor condition. Charles wasn't going to be happy about that.

He dropped the book gently onto a table, and walked towards to Charles, ready to place himself into the suitable position. As softly as he could, he began to pry his friend's fingers free from their painful position and placed them flat against his own shoulders. Next, Erik laced his arms around Charles chest, securing them under the other man's armpits. Once in position, Erik paused his movements.

Hank's voice sounded from the corner of the room, "Ready?"

Erik sighed but nodded, staring into Charles' unfocused eyes and bracing himself for the extra weight. "Do it."

The younger man flicked several switches and Cerebro whirred, switching off.

The helmet placed upon Charles' head darkened and the hatches released.

In a matter of seconds, Erik witnessed the focus return to his friend's eyes and then they were gone, rolling back into Charles' head. The telepath released a weak sigh and went boneless in Erik's arms. The German was briefly aware of Hank running to his side to detach the helmet but Erik could only concentrate on not letting his friend fall. Once detached from Cerebro, Erik shifted his position and pulled Charles' right arm over his shoulders, lacing his strong arm around the telepath's middle and dragging his body towards the room's sofa.

Grunting with the effort, Erik placed his friend into a sitting position on the sofa and gratefully took the glass of water Hank offered him. He placed the glass carefully on the ground. Erik crouched between Charles' legs and extended his hand so that it cradled the telepath's lolling head. Using his other hand he began to gently tap it against his Charles' cheek, "Charles. Focus Charles." He was always surprised at how gentle his own voice could sound when rousing his friend. "Come on, old friend. Open your eyes. My right arm is getting awfully tired from the weight of that big head of your's."

The German found himself sighing in relief when his comment was rewarded with a soft scoff from the telepath. Charles' eyes slowly peeled open to expose glassy, bloodshot eyes. "I do apologise."

Erik grinned slightly but his forehead remained creased with worry. "I think it's time for you to get some rest." He stood from his crouched position and reached for Charles' arm again to hook over his shoulders.

Charles closed his eyes again briefly and displayed a weak smile, "I think that would be a good idea."


End file.
